UNDER APPRECIATED
by Xx59shawtyangel95xX
Summary: In the past few years, buttercup had been ignored, so she seeks comfort. But her 'family' couldn't give it to her. So every now and then, she'd go to The Mayor, Ms. Bellum, The Townspeople, The Rowdyruff boys And Even Mojo for comfort. But one day, she drew it. She drew the last straw for being under appreciated too much. What did she do?
1. Under Appreciated

_**UNDER APPREACIATED;**_

"It's always them! **THEM**! Just because im different from my sisters doesn't mean **YOU SHOULD** treat me any different! Im the same as them! **WHY**? am I not perfect enough for you? Do you even know that **MOJO** is an even better father than **YOU**! And Even **THE MAYOR** knows what's wrong when he talks to me! You know why? Because they both actually care! **MOJO** actually cares! No matter how **HARD** I punch him in the face Every single battle! That I have to do **ALONE**! Cause you were with them shopping or attending their recitals. Or where ever they beg **YOU** to go with! Where were you when I had **MY** skateboarding competitions **OR MY** ice skating contests. I bet you were somewhere alright! Somewhere in the **MALL**! God knows your not even caring right now! Huh? What id do to get you out of my life..." Buttercup flew to the air. She was feeling very under appreciated right now. It started in the morning when she made them breakfast, like she was told to do. Did they save some for her when she forgets? NO. And they don't even say thanks. God knows every single day her sisters always get their father's attention but she doesn't. Nada. Zip. She's just buttercup. And to whom does she ran away to? Mojo Or even Mayor sometimes.

The professor stood there shocked. He didn't know. He was always too busy with blossom and bubbles he totally forgot buttercup has a life too. God knows he's a very horrible father right now. She even compared him to mojo. And to the mayor.

That day, buttercup didn't come home. Instead, she and the human version of mojo flew to australia. They were both normal. Mojo was mostly her biological dad cause most of his dna fell into the spice when they were created in the lab. Through the past years, mojo actually started to lay low. He was working on creating a formula that would mess with his dna and turn him completely human. Buttercup also took this formula, now both of the two were perfectly imperfect human.

* * *

_**TEN YEARS LATER...**_

The Mayor of Townsville declared that day, Buttercup Appreciating Day. Where they reminiscence the times buttercup was still there. Even the rowdy ruffs celebrated it, they too wanted their almost sister to be back. But she won't. She never will. Even if they decorate the town with millions of Buttercup flowers and place her statue on the middle of town. She will never come back. Professor regret that he named her buttercup 'cause it also starts with a B'. Now every time he even thinks he smells buttercup flowers, he remembers her and her last words to her. How hatred showed in her eyes and how hurt she was feeling. She said it all. And it affected him. Professor never brought it up, but even if he didn't the whole townsville already knows about it. Buttercup flies every night to mojo or the mayor's house and seek comfort. She shared her thoughts in the townsville commoners. She was one with them. She was there for them. But they just can't be there for her like she wants them to be. She wants her father. And professor didn't even act like it.

* * *

_**MEANWHILE...**_

Blizzard Henderson, your average fourteen year old girl, green eyes and black hair and the average American skin was un packing her boxes and helping along her dad. Mojo Henderson.

"im so glad you changed my name dad" She exclaimed

"well, it's quite true. In our past life, you were quite a blizzard to handle." he exclaimed

"so, how are we gonna fit into this country. We barely have birth certificates, license and what not."

"already made fake birth certificates for both of us. And your fake mom. If anyone asks she died when you were two."

"alright. Thanks for everything dad"

"your my biological daughter. More so than your sisters. They hardly have any of my dna in them." mojo said

"your a much better father than anyone else. Plus, your smarter than professor." Blizzard hugged her dad and they started there new life together. She started her high school and had a feeling that she won't be under appreciated now. Or ever again for that matter.

Mojo had a company about cruise ships and in a month, they were the richest family in the whole city. Buttercup / blizzard is in high school where she was the most popular girl in school. Every kind action of hers is very much appreciated. Nobody acted un appreciative towards her. She was favored by most teachers. Even her math teacher. And she was only just a freshman there.

What could go wrong?

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_

_**SEQUEL IS COMING UP;**_

_**SO LOOK OUT FOR THAT!**_

_**END**_


	2. The Sequel Starts

**SO I DECIDED TO MAKE THE SEQUEL;**

**HERE'S THE LINK:**

/s/ 9620426 / 1 /

**Take note**

**-delete the spaces**

**-type www . fanfiction . net before copy and pasting**

**-remember to leave a review, i would really _APPRECIATE_ it if you did**


End file.
